


Cuddling and a Bad Romcom

by planetundersiege



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Funny, Kisses, Oneshot, Rayllum, Raylum, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Callum sleeps over at Rayla’s house.[Modern world setting]





	Cuddling and a Bad Romcom

Rayla smiled as she placed a soft kiss onto Callum’s lips, causing her boyfriend to blush a shade of deep red. He leaned in a bit closer, enjoyed the kiss, and smiled as they parted. They had been dating for a few months, yet everything felt like a first, and now he was here, ready to spend the night at Rayla’s for the first time. Her uncle had been extremely sceptic at first, but finally he had gotten permission, but if he found anything, he would be kicked out forever.

Runaan has nothing to worry about, they were too young, and Callum respected Rayla’s boundaries. He just wanted to sleep at her house, cuddle and watch some cheesy romcom with her, maybe running his hand through Rayla’s extremely white bleached hair, which those ginger roots that revealed the girl’s Scottish heritage.

“It’s so nice that Runaan’s finally letting you stay over Callum.” Rayla said, planting a quick peck onto his nose, and he nodded.

“Yeah, I love spending time with you. Just relaxing and cuddling, and watching an awful movie together.”

Rayla laughed.

“Of course. What would a sleepover be without a terrible movie so cringy that it turns into a masterpiece? Nothing, that’s what. And it’s sorta romantic in a weird, ironic way.”

“You had me at terrible movies.”

“You big dork.”

“I know you love it. Now, I’m opening Netflix on my phone, you get to choose the movie.”

“Oh Callum, what a gentleman.”

As Callum handed Rayla his phone, the door to her room burst open with Runaan jumping inside, a frying pan in hand.

“IT IS WAY TOO QUIET I’M…”

He stopped in his track, seeing both teens, fully dressed in their pajamases, both looking at a phone, clearly just cuddling.

“Sorry.”

Rayla facepalmed. This was awkward.

“Runaan we’re fifteen. We’re not gonna have sex.”

“Well, uh, sorry. Enjoy your movie.”


End file.
